The present disclosure relates to a ventilation apparatus of a lamp module for vehicles, and more particularly, to a ventilation apparatus of a lamp module for vehicles, which ventilates the inside of a lamp of a vehicle.
In general, a vehicle includes a variety of lamp modules. The variety of lamp modules include a head lamp and tail lamp for securing visibility in a dark place and a turn indicator for informing surrounding drivers of a lane change, driving direction, or emergency situation.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0427891 published on Apr. 28, 2004, and entitled “Structure of four-lamp head lamp for vehicles”.